


christmas at bobby's

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Food, M/M, bc idk how to write this ship, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at the Singer house isn't so bad when it's just Bobby and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas at bobby's

**Author's Note:**

> gift for nerdgul on tumblr! im so sorry this is so fckin late :-(
> 
> find me on tumblr (stevengrantrogerrs) or twitter (butiknevvhim)

"Robert, my dear. Research on Christmas?" Crowley 'tsks' walking over to Bobby, who's sitting at his desk. "Idjit." The man mumbles continuing reading through his research. "Aw, don't be like that, love." Bobby finally looks up from his books. "What the hell is it, Crowley?" Bobby scowls. "Well, it just so happens to be Christmas." Crowley grins. "So?" Bobby takes another drink of his whiskey. "So..." Crowley snaps, and suddenly the house is decked out in Christmas decor. "We're celebrating." He smiles. "Come now, Robert. You may be a daft old man. But you're still my husband." He leans over and stroke's the other man's cheek. Bobby's frown seems to grow deeper. "Now, how about you cook us up some dinner. And I'll make us some hot chocolate. Sound good? Good." Crowley heads into the kitchen, the other man following behind. "We got pancakes, nothin' much else in here." Bobby shrugs, taking out the mix. "Well, better than nothing, love. We'll make due with some pancakes and spiked hot chocolate, hmm?" Crowley pecks Bobby on the cheek as he walks past him to finish making the hot chocolate.


End file.
